


What, Like, It's Hard?

by catsinouterspace



Category: Naruto
Genre: BAMF Haruno Sakura, Gen, Legally Blonde References, The Chick character saves the day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 16:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20294500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsinouterspace/pseuds/catsinouterspace
Summary: Sakura rolled her eyes, wondering when the rest of her team would stop thinking she was incapable of handling herself. “What, like, it’s hard?”





	What, Like, It's Hard?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cricket_aria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricket_aria/gifts).

Naruto groaned, squinting into the light, he felt as though his body had been crushed by a cement press. A figure peered over him, face silhouetted by the sun casting a golden halo around them. “Are you an angel?”

“I’d hit you for that if I hadn’t just put so much time into healing you."

_Sakura then. _Close enough to an angel.

Naruto struggled to sit upright, palms flat on the ground propping himself into an almost upright position. “What happened?”

“You and Sai took off without waiting to assemble a proper squad like idiots. You’re lucky I got here when I did.” 

“Sai…” Trying to connect to memories of the fight felt like swimming through pudding, he must have hit his head in the battle. “Is he okay?”

Sakura nodded her head towards her right where Sai lay, “He's unconscious right now, and he’ll be a bit worse for wear the next couple of days but he’ll heal fine. I’m waiting on Kakashi and Gai to get here to help me move you two to a hospital.”

“Did um, did we win?”

Sakura raised her eyebrows at him, “Sai was already knocked out when I got here and you weren’t doing so well either but,” Sakura jerked her thumb backwards, Naruto glanced over her shoulder to see the huge beast they had encountered lying flat on its side.

“Not sure who set it on you guys though, they were long gone.”

Naruto sighed, it would be a while before they had another lead like that on the Akatsuki but they were lucky enough to be alive, his body was still very well aware of how much of a punch that beast could pack. “Wait, so you managed to take that out yourself?” Naruto’s jaw was basically on the floor.

Sakura rolled her eyes, wondering when the rest of her team would stop thinking she was incapable of handling herself. “What, like, it’s hard?”


End file.
